Uchi Uchi no Mi
| user = Hawkins D. James | image = }} The Uchi Uchi no Mi (打ち打ちの実, Shatter Shatter Fruit) is a -type that turns its consumer into a "Shatter Man", allowing the user to break anything he comes in contact with. Its name is derived from "Uchikudaku" (打ち砕く), the Japanese word for shatter. It was eaten by Hawkins D. James. Appearance The Uchi Uchi no Mi is a white colored pear shaped fruit with black and grey swirls on it. Its insides are also white minus the swirls that cover its exterior. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's primary strength is that it allows Jim to break anything he comes into contact with into a number of tiny pieces. Such are the powers of the fruit that it doesn't allow Jim to break just physical objects, but he can do so for things that one would not normally assume to be 'breakable', such as fire or even the air itself. He can stop incoming attacks by breaking them before they completely impact, or break the air around him to stop the attack before it hits him. 's Hiken.]] What makes the fruit especially dangerous is its ability to make use of its "breaking" powers even in its most obscure meanings. As such, the power can also be used to free Jim from all binding effects, whether they be physical or spiritual, almost instantly. Should Jim suffer from a technique that is intangible, he can use the power of the fruit to break that influence, effectively rendering them almost impervious to any kind of damage. Jim can even use the powers of the fruit on himself, breaking his own bodily limitations to enhance his abilities, or breaking the link between between his body and that part of his brain that senses pain, enabling him to temporarily fight without feeling any pain that his body might be in, allowing him to fight at full power once more for a short period of time. Aside from the general Devil Fruit weaknesses, this ability only has 2 other drawbacks. First it cannot break flesh only bone, second if the person he is attacking has Busoshoku Haki active than his breaking power is nullified Usage Jim normally uses this fruit's power to break objects or attacks, nullifying their effect on him. He has not come up with many named attacks, though he has come up with a variety of uses for the fruit's powers. *The most basic use of this fruit's powers is to break an object down upon contact. Upon contact he can break an object, the effects of the fruit visible as cracks that radiate outwards from the point of contact. If contact is broken before the object is completely broken then only the parts that were affected till that point break down. Thus for him even a simple touch becomes a potent weapon, one that can have devastating effects on almost any enemy. *Jim can also use the powers of the fruit to increase the destructive power of his physical attacks. Thus by augmenting a punch with the powers of the fruit, he can easily break down large buildings with apparent ease. A common defensive usage of this fruit it to kick the ground so as to suddenly break the ground at his feet. This can make it difficult for any pursuers to follow him and can be used to loose most tails. But the same maneuver can also be used offensively by breaking the ground at his opponent's feet, making them fall into the fissure the breaking of the earth at their feet creates. *Jim can also use the powers of this fruit to "break" the bodily limitations that would normally limit the speed of his movements. By doing so he can achieve speeds that are neigh impossible for most individuals to keep up with. After the time skip he has developed this particular ability to such a level that he claims to be capable of achieving speeds even greater than those achievable by using . This method of increasing his speed puts a great amount of strain on his body and as such only someone like Jim, who possesses a tremendous amount of stamina and endurance and whose great willpower allows him to fight on despite being in great pain, is capable of using it. But even so, using this ability for an extended period of time can cause him to start suffering severe internal injuries. *Another way to use the Uchi Uchi no Mi's powers to increase his speed is to break the effects of friction that acts on him due to the air around him. This way his body is not put under strain, though the speeds attained by him are lower than before. By using both means he can achieve even greater speeds, with only a handful of pirates and marines being capable of keeping up with him. As he moves he constantly breaks the air around him along with the friction it applies on him, so that he leaves a trail behind him much like a meteor. *A so far unnamed technique that Jim uses quite often is to coat his blade with the powers of his fruit and slash at an object, simply cutting it along the blade's path. He does so by concentrating the Uchi Uchi no Mi's powers in a a thin layer at the blade's edge and shattering the bonds that hod the object together along the line of the blade's slash. This way he executes a smooth and perfect cut that splits the object into pieces as easily as a hot knife passing through butter. *'Lightning': Jim can use the powers of the Uchi Uchi no Mi to cause the air to undergo dielectric breakdown, leading to the air becoming ionized and providing him with a means to generate a lightning discharge. But continually breaking down the air he can create as much lightning as he wants and use it for attacking purposes. He can coat his hands in the lightning to punch with it, or even use it to electrocute someone. *'Crash' (クラッシュ, Kurasshu): One of the few named attacks that Jim has come up with, this attack involves Jim concentrating the powers of the fruit in just the palm of his right hand. As a result the air around his hand is broken and glows with a bluish-white aura, appearing as a glowing ball of energy in his hand. He then slams his hand into his intended target, hitting them with a concentrated burst of the fruit's power, breaking down everything in its path. *'Hell Stab' (地獄突き , Jigokuzuki): Like with Crash, Jim concentrates the effects of the Uchi Uchi no Mi at just one part of his body, this time on the tips of his fingers. After extending his palm he concentrates the effect of the fruit so that only the area around the finger-tips of his hand is affected. He then uses the hand to perform a high speed thrust, capable of piercing any target, even the metallic body of a . As the effects of the fruit are concentrated in a small area at the tips of his fingers, the object coming in contact breaks forward, along the direction of the thrust. As the the breaking effect does not radiate from the point of contact this technique allows Jim to create a hole right through the target, provided he pulls his hand out before the effects of the fruit start radiating outwards. *'Berserker' (バーサーカー, Bāsākā): Possibly the most potent technique for hand-to-hand combat, Jim completely lets go of any restraint as far as the powers of the Uchi Uchi no Mi are concerned, letting everything that touches him break. By using to supplement the effects of his fruit Jim can surround himself in an aura within which the effects of his fruit are constantly in action. Anything that comes in contact with the aura starts to get affected by the powers of the Uchi Uchi no Mi and starts to break apart. But the affects of such a contact result in a slower breaking as compared to the results obtained when he directly comes in contact with the object. Even his very skin is a weapon, anything that manages to bypass the aura surrounding him and actually comes in contact with him starts to fall apart, shattering under the powers of his Devil Fruit, at a much faster rate due to being affected not only by the aura surrounding him but directly by his skin as well. In this state he moves at great speeds as the effects of the fruit break down the effects of friction around him and make it easier for him to move. While he does have a more powerful form at his disposal (the Full Activation technique mentioned below.), this is the more commonly used one as it does not damage his body in any way and allows him to fight at his full physical ability for extended periods of time. *'Full Activation': A technique similar to Berserker, but one in which Jim turns the powers of the Uchi Uchi no Mi inwards instead of affecting his immediate environment like with Berserker. Using the powers on himself, Jim removes all the limits that are normally placed on his body, literally breaking the limitations of what is physically possible for him to do. In this state all his bodily functions are greatly increased, from healing to blood circulation, from strength to speed. His speed and power increases exponentially, his reflexes are greatly improved and his durability and resistance to pain are likewise improved as well. While this form normally increases his powers by a factor more or less same as that experienced by while using , any attempts to push himself beyond this puts so great a strain on his body that the only time he attempted to do so left him bedridden and unable to move for weeks. It has been said that doing so again would most certainly kill him as his body is so badly damaged that it just can't repair itself anymore. *'Kaminari Yari' (雷槍, Lightning Spear): By using the powers of the Uchi Uchi no Mi to create a high concentration of electricity in his hand, Jim releases in the form of an lightning spear extending from his hand. By concentrating the electricity into a spear like shape, Jim ensures that the charge does not dissipate out too much as that would reduce the attack's potency. It also means that the concentrated charge is strong enough to heat the air surround the edges to high enough temperatures to create a very thin layer of plasma which can cut objects on contact. Thus the entire length of the spear acts like a blade. This attack maintains a sustained flow of lightning which consistently keeps the shape of a spear. *'Rairou' (雷狼, Rairō; literally "Lightning Wolf"): Jim generates lightning and makes it take on the shape of a wolf. He then proceeds to send this wolf after his intended target. He continuously generates lightning and keeps on feeding it to the wolf to sustain it and thus maintains a link to the wolf at all times via a stream of lightning. But this link also allows him to control the movements of the wolf and he can move it around to follow a target and this is much more effective than a simple straight line attack. Trivia *Credit for the original idea for this fruit goes to User:Waterkai, who was kind enough to allow the author to use this fruit. *Special thanks to User:Highestbounty123 for giving me the permission to use this page. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Jet'ika Category:Devil Fruit